Redemption
by ncisali
Summary: My first FanFic. Jethro and Jenny start something new. JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters and am writing this story for my own amusement.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is in the office of the Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepherd, it is a Friday evening and he is staring out of the large window behind her desk. He turns around and peers over Jenny's shoulder trying to read the e-mail she is writing. His presence is disturbing and she is finding it difficult to concentrate.

'Jethro, I really need to get this finished tonight don't you have anything to do,' Jenny complains.

'I guess I could go and finish off some paperwork'

'Do that, I'll be down when I've finished.'

Jethro leaves Jenny's office and walks down the stairs to the bullpen.

Jethro Gibbs team of three agents are looking forward to the weekend and are working as quickly as they can to complete their case reports so they can leave at a reasonable hour. They have been given a rare weekend off having been told they will not be on call.

Although the three agents are vastly different in personality, they complement each other well, which ensures they work effectively together.

Timothy McGee is the most junior of the three; slightly insecure, his strength lays in his expertise with computers. Ziva David is a Mossad Officer on secondment to NCIS, she is quickly learning to become an excellent federal agent and investigator. Tony Dinozzo is the most experienced of the three an outstanding investigator, who is capable in his superiors' opinion of leading his own team but his loyalty to Gibbs has so far prevented him from taking up this opportunity.

The one thing all three agents have in common is that loyalty to Gibbs, something they each know Gibbs reciprocates in spades. They know Gibbs as a man who is not afraid to bend rules to achieve the desired result, who will stand up to any authority if he thinks it necessary and will protect his team with his own life. Despite all this, something else they all have in common is that they're all a little afraid of him.

Tony gets up from his desk and puts a file on Gibbs desk, 'Gibbs is with the Director again, he's been spending a lot of time up there recently, do you think they're up to something?'

'Like what Tony,' Ziva asks

'Well they obviously have history, perhaps they're "re-living past glories"' Tony responds.

Ziva and McGee remain silent so Tony decides to change the subject.

"Probie, are you spending the weekend as an elflord or are you going to get out and be a real man", Tony asks McGee.

'Actually Tony, I have a date tomorrow with a senior from Georgetown; she graduates this summer and has been funding her way through college by modelling. Let me show you a picture". McGee gets out his i-pod and brings up a photograph of a stunning brunette. After Tony has looked at the photo he asks "Sure that's not another of the McGee hot female relatives, another sister?"

McGee just smiles and continues working.

"Ziva! What are you up to!" Tony is bored and decides to spend his last few minutes in the office annoying his colleagues as they try to complete everything before the weekend break.

"Tony, I will not be telling you of my plans, my weekend activities are private and I intend to keep them that way." Ziva replies.

Tony is about to take up the challenge in Ziva's response when he notices Gibbs walking down the stairs into the bullpen, he very sensibly decides to look busy before their boss can make a sarcastic remark.

Gibbs settles himself at his desk and after a few moments he looks up and tells his team to go home. The three agents need no second invitation and they all grab their bags and disappear into the elevator.

Gibbs continues working and after about an hour he hears the elevator ping, Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the NCIS medical examiner walks out and into the bullpen.

'Duck?', Gibbs queries his appearance

'Goodnight Jethro, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10.30. You're not going out tonight?'

'Nope, I'll just be having a quiet night in. See you.'

Gibbs carries on reading the files his team have left him until he hears someone coming down the stairs; he looks up to see Jenny moving towards him, she is ready to leave and waits for him to close down his computers and gather his coat.

'Looking forward to the weekend Jethro?', Jen asks.

'Jen, you know you don't need to ask me that question, I've been looking forward to this for a long time', Jethro gives Jen a smile which makes her heart beat that little bit faster.

They walk to the elevator and leave the building. In the car park they move together towards Gibbs very old pick up truck, Jethro opens the passenger door for Jenny and helps her in, he then walks round to the driver's side and gets in behind the wheel.

'Jethro, I know we've spoken about this before but this 'thing' that we're in can't you get something….different', Jenny complains.

'I thought we agreed that we wouldn't try and change each other,' Jethro responds.

'It's not you I'm trying to change, it's this vehicle.'

'There's nothing wrong with this truck it's very useful for picking up lumber.'

'I suppose you could say it's 'very you''

'Yep'

The couple are quiet as Gibbs drives towards his house his mind drifting over what the next couple of days will bring.

'What are you thinking Jen?'

'I'm thinking about tomorrow, I guess I'm a little nervous.

'Not too nervous I hope, you know how I feel about you, I love you Jen'

'I love you too Jethro but getting married is making that final commitment a little bit of me is scared about taking this step but I feel I know you so well that we'll be able to work through any problem that arises. Anyway we've been living together for a week now and we've had no arguments….yet '

'Give it time, anyhow I enjoy our arguments. You know Jen, there's no reason… I mean why…'.Jethro is trying hard to put into words exactly what he wants to say and in the end decides to come straight to the point 'I suppose you wouldn't consider changing your mind about no sex before the wedding tomorrow, I'm getting desperate.'

'So I've noticed. A little bit of abstinence won't do you any harm Jet', Jen lets her hand rest on Gibbs thigh and he shifts a little uncomfortably as he feels her touch. Only one more night he thinks, but it really is torture sleeping in the same bed and not being able to touch.

Jen lets her mind wander over all that has happened in the past few weeks, remembering their conversation as to where they would live. Jethro had been quiet when she had raised the issue.

'It doesn't make sense to run two homes, Jethro'

'I know'

'My house is bigger but yours feels more of a home.'

'Jen, your place is your family home you were raised there as a girl, are you sure you don't want to live there.'

'I've had plenty of people approach me who want to rent it so we wouldn't have to sell – I'll arrange to talk to an agent and get something organised'

Jen looks out of the truck window recalling the conversation about children.

'Have you ever thought about having children again? You really are a natural around them, they seem to trust you.'

'Do you want children, Jen?'

'I'm not sure that I want children as such, but I would love to have your child'.

'You don't think we're too old?'

'Well, I admit my biological clock is running out but I think we still have time.'

Jethro pulls into the drive as they arrive home, as soon as they get in they make their way upstairs to change and shower. Jenny enters the shower first, Jethro strips and decides to join Jenny in the cubicle.

'Jethro, remember not to get too excited', Jenny reminds him.

Jethro just mumbles and caresses Jenny's naked body, she leans into him kissing his chest. However, she quickly realises that teasing him is not a good idea and leaves the shower before her fiancé gets too carried away. Jethro groans and turns the temperature control down to as cold as he can stand it.

Jenny quickly gets dressed and shouts through the open door – 'I'll start dinner now, it'll be ready in about 45 minutes.'

Jethro dresses and goes down to the basement, he finds his wedding present for Jenny and puts it on the worktable ready to take up when dinner is ready. He gets out his tools and starts working on his boat. He is still finding it difficult to believe he is getting married again tomorrow, he knows he loves Jenny and that she loves him. They understand each other and although their careers are likely to put pressure on their marriage, not least because Jenny is his boss – this is a marriage he is sure will work.

After a while he makes his way up to the kitchen bringing his present with him and places it carefully on the table next to Jenny's place. Next to his place setting he can see a small box, carefully wrapped in silver paper.

Jenny serves the meal, 'lets open our presents now', she says. 'You go first'

'You have no patience Jen', Jethro remarks as he picks up his gift and removes the paper. It's a small box containing a set of keys.

'Are you gonna tell me what these open'

'No, not until tomorrow – and then I'll show you.', Jenny replies as she picks up her gift. She opens it carefully and is silent as she realises what it is. After some time she finally speaks, 'Jethro, this is perfect how did you know this was my favourite story when I was a girl.'

Jethro just smiles and says 'So you like it then'.

'A signed first edition copy of Alice through the Looking Glass, what's not to like!'

'Do I get a reward?'

'What did you say about patience, you'll get your reward tomorrow'


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro wakes early the next morning but is immediately aware that Jenny is already up, the time is 6

Jethro wakes early the next morning but is immediately aware that Jenny is already up, the time is 6.30. He really needs to do nothing this morning other than ensure he and Jen leave the house by 10.00. He's booked a car to take them to the registrars as Jen refused to drive to their wedding in a pick up truck and he feels her own small sports car is not practical.

He hears Jenny in the shower and waits until she comes back into the bedroom before getting up himself.

'You're awake then', Jen comments, 'No second thoughts?'

'Hmmm', he moves closer to Jenny and greets her with a lovers kiss. 'You're not going to be able to get rid of me Jen, not today not ever.' He whispers in her ear telling her exactly what he intends to do to her this afternoon and she responds by gently rubbing her hand up and down his back while resting her face against his chest.

He doesn't get in the shower immediately but walks down stairs to start coffee. As he sits down to his first cup of coffee of the day, Jen walks in and joins him.

'Remember my hairdresser is coming this morning'

'OK. When are you going to show me what these keys open', Jethro is fingering his wedding present.

'I'll show you this afternoon, what are you going to do now'

'I've got an hour to kill – I'll go for a run'

On Gibbs return from his run, he enters the house and notices the hairdresser is still there; he walks into the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water and settles himself down to read the paper.

After a while he hears voices and the front door closes. He goes upstairs so he can have a shower and get ready. In the bedroom Jen is sat at the dressing table doing her makeup. He looks at her reflection in the mirror and they smile at each other.

'The car will be here in half an hour Jethro'

'Don't worry I'll be ready'

Jethro showers and dresses quickly, Jen has chosen for him a charcoal grey suit, silver tie and white shirt. Jen is wearing a beautiful cream suit, as she walks to towards him he can't help but stare at her.

'God Jen, you look amazing …. Beautiful, you're beautiful'

'You don't look bad yourself'

Jethro goes to gather Jen in his arms but she keeps him at a distance not wanting her make up to get smudged.

'The car's here', she says as she hears a horn from outside.

They get in the car together, during the short drive Jethro holds Jenny's hand, he can tell she's nervous but he hopes that she is not having doubts. It's a big step for both of them but it feels right. They're at the registrar's office by 10.15am, Ducky and Jen's best friend Clare are waiting for them, and they will be acting as witnesses. After greeting each other and introducing Claire and Ducky to each other they all make their way into the building and wait to be called. The registrar is running a little late and it is about 11.00am by the time they leave.

While reciting their promises Jen and Jethro look into each other's eyes and any doubts about the step they are taking vanish in those few moments. They each know without doubt that they will be together forever, they know they'll argue but they also know that despite any disagreement they may have in the future their love and respect for each other will keep them together.

Clare and Ducky take photos and soon they are on the way to a hotel for a wedding brunch. Jenny can't stop looking at Jethro or her wedding ring, she's trying to work out if she feels different now she's married. She thinks she does, it would be a hard feeling to put in to words but she somehow feels complete as if being married she and Jethro can become more, more than just two people together.

Jethro also feels strange wearing a ring again, he knows he's very lucky to be given another chance of happiness there are not many women who would agree to be wife number five. He realises he'll have to work hard to keep this marriage together but he has a good feeling about this, he really loves the woman who is sitting next to him.

'You two should try and stop looking at each other for a little while, Ducky and I are beginning to feel like a pair of gooseberries', Clare says.

Jenny manages to take her eyes from Jethro's face, 'Sorry, what was it you were saying'

'Ducky and I are going to leave now, give me a call next week and we can arrange to meet up', Clare and Ducky move from the table.

Ducky leans over and kisses Jen as Clare kisses Gibbs.

Gibbs gets up and hugs Ducky 'Jethro, if you don't make this marriage work, I for one will not be very happy with you', Ducky tells Gibbs.

'Don't worry Duck I don't intend to have four divorces', Gibbs replies.

Jenny and Jethro leave the restaurant and get in their car to take them back home.

Jenny looks over to Jethro in the back of the car, she can tell he's uncomfortable sitting in the back seat not knowing who is driving the car. She leans over to take his face in her hands and gives him a slow soft kiss, he responds in kind and they are soon lost in their own world.

The driver looks nervously toward the back seat and decides to speed up before things get embarrassing, he's thinking people that age should really know better.

No words have passed between them since they got into the car and as they walk to their front door Jethro turns to his new wife and says, 'Jenny Gibbs, I love you more than you can possibly know.'

Jenny has been trying to get her feelings in order since the wedding, she can't believe she's married, she's finding it harder to believe she's a fifth wife and the hardest thing of all to believe is she's married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man she's loved since she first met but thought she'd lost any chance of ever being with him again when she walked away from him in Paris. She turns towards Jethro still tongue tied and just kisses him, at last she manages to pull herself together and just says to him, 'I'm the luckiest woman alive to have you as my husband'.

As soon as they're indoors Jethro gathers Jen in his arms and carries her upstairs to the bedroom.

Needless to say during the next two hours Jethro realises that the wait was worth it Jenny lets him take the lead in their lovemaking and they are both left feeling fulfilled. Jethro knows he has the rest of the weekend to continue making love and he doesn't want to get out of bed any time soon, he starts running his hand over Jenny's body again first touching her face and moving slowly down to her breasts cupping them, letting his fingers linger over her raised nipples. Jenny sighs and leans over to kiss him before pulling back and stilling his roving hands with her own. 'Jethro, I want to show you what those keys open, but it means a car journey'

'Jen, can't you show me later I'd like to keep you here a bit longer' Jethro is now kissing Jenny's breasts his tongue teasing her nipples.

'Jethro, mmm that's ………… No, please stop I want to go now it's all organised, and I promise we can continue this as soon as we arrive at our destination.'

Jethro reluctantly lets Jen get up and get dressed. He gets up himself dressing quickly intending to keep Jenny to her promise that they can continue getting to know each other even better.

They get in his truck, after a brief fight as to who is driving.

'Jethro, you can't drive you don't know where you're going'

'Just tell me, it's my truck and anyway you hate driving it.'

'I don't know why you just can't let me drive'

'Jen…….please', Jethro lifts his hands to her cheeks and gently kisses her.

'OK, seeing how you've asked so nicely'

Jethro smirks Jenny notices and retorts, 'don't think you'll get your own way so easily all the time!'

Jen gives directions and a couple of hours later they are parked outside a small fishing cabin.

Jen looks at Jethro hoping he'll be pleased, 'She hands him the keys. It's yours, the present from the bride to the groom. We can stay here tonight and drive back tomorrow, we've got everything we need for the weekend'

'Jenny it's perfect, your perfect, God I love you, you make me feel…' Jethro turns towards Jen and kisses her passionately.

Jethro opens the front door but is not very interested in looking round, he wants the women beside him so much he doesn't want to wait another moment. As soon as the front door closes Jethro turns to Jen and presses his lips to hers, not giving her a chance to say anything. He lifts her up and carries her to the rug in front of the fireplace. The fire is already laid and he just needs to light it, which he does before starting to slowly undress his wife. They do not make it to the bed until the early hours of the morning and they stay there, doing those things all newly weds do, until it's time to drive home on the Sunday evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning arrives all too quickly; Jethro drives Jen to work in his truck

Monday morning arrives all too quickly; Jethro drives Jen to work in his truck. They've decided she'll only call on her driver when their respective timetables make it impossible for them to travel to work together.

'Do you think we should have told the agency before we got married of our plans?' Jenny is a little nervous of the reception they will receive today, Ducky is the only employee who knows Jethro and her are married.

'Nope, the SecNav knew, everyone else will know soon enough'

'OK, I think we'll call your team and Cynthia together first, then I'll get Cynthia to send an e-mail to everyone else before too many rumours are started.'

Jethro walks into the bullpen carrying his usual cup of coffee. He takes off his coat sits down and begins work. His team are already at their desks. Tony looks up just as Gibbs sits down.

'Boss'

'What'

'Err….nothing Boss', Tony has noticed Gibbs wedding ring but can't believe his eyes, he tries to get the attention of Ziva or McGee but they are busy looking at their computer screens.

Gibbs gets up and takes the stairs two at a time in his normal fashion as he makes his way towards Jenny's office. As soon as he's gone Tony stands up and speaking to both Ziva and McGee asks, 'Did you see that'?

'See what'

'Gibbs is wearing a wedding ring', the look on Tony's face makes Ziva smile.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure', Tony grins, 'this is going to be great, he must be going to tell the Director he's got married again. I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. Unless of course he's married the Director. What do you think?'

McGee joins in 'Why do you think it'll be great Tony, you've told us enough stories about Gibbs and his ex wives to make me feel Gibbs single is less scary than Gibbs married.'

Tony's phone rings, he answers it and puts it down a few seconds later.

'The Director wants us', he gets up with a huge smile on his face and climbs the stairs, Ziva and McGee follow. When they arrive in the Director's office Cynthia, Abby, the team's forensic scientist and Ducky are already there. Jenny is sitting at her desk and Jethro is stood beside her. Jethro starts speaking as Jen stands up and moves to stand closer to him, although they do not touch each other. 'The Director and I were married on Saturday – any questions?', he glares at the people in the office daring them to make a comment.

Abby lets out a little yelp and rushes around the desk to hug both Gibbs and the Director. This action lessens the tension in the room and everyone joins in with their own congratulations.

Cynthia asks Jenny 'Will you now be called Director Gibbs'

'No, I'll keep my maiden name for work, it'll be a lot more simple.'

Gibbs phone rings, he listens for a few moments, 'Gear up' he tells his team 'There's a dead marine in Quantico. As he goes to leave the Director's office he turns and gives his wife a small smile.

Jenny sighs and sits back down as the team leave her office. She forwards the e-mail announcing the marriage to Cynthia to send on to all agency employees.

The dead marine's body has been found in a large wooded area of 100square miles just outside Quantico, it is used for training purposes by the marines. The MPs are on sight together with the two marines who discovered the body.

The corpse is three miles from where they have to leave the NCIS truck. Gibbs sets a fast pace towards the crime scene and soon McGee is out of breath lagging behind his teammates. Tony and Ziva are finding it difficult to keep up with their boss as well and Tony is breathing hard by the time they get to the body, Ziva is also slightly out of breath and she and Tony look at each other as they arrive not quite being able to believe how Gibbs looks as if he has just been for a stroll in the park.

As the NCIS team approach the body of the young man, they notice he's laying face down wearing combat greens.

'He's Marine Corporal James Pleasance, he went out yesterday at noon for personal PT and didn't get back', Gibbs informs his team

Ziva you take photos, McGee laser and sketch, Tony you interview the two guys who found him.

Jethro kneels down by the side of the body with Ducky who had arrived some time earlier as his team get to work.

'Do you have a time of death Duck?'

'I would estimate taking into account the weather conditions between 22 to 24 hours ago'

'That ties in with his known movements. It looks like his neck is broken'

'You're correct Jethro, but I'll be able to tell you more once we get back the body back to autopsy'

As Palmer and Ducky put the marine's body in the body bag and arrange for two marines to carry him back to their truck Jethro carefully scouts the area around the body. He easily identifies the footprints of those people he knows have been near to the body. But he's unable to find any evidence of the killer's movements.

He continues to search the surrounding area but can find nothing to indicate that anyone was there other than the dead marine.

The team finish at the crime scene and Gibbs orders McGee back to NCIS headquarters to carry out a background check on Corporal Pleasance. Gibbs goes to the Base to interview the Corporal's CO. Tony and Ziva are to check out James Pleasance's quarters and then interview the marines he worked with.

This is the first time Tony and Ziva have been alone together since the announcement and Tony is desperate to discuss the marriage of his boss and the Director. They arrive at the base and enter the Corporal's quarters.

'Well Ziva what do you think? Is Gibbs going to change, do you think he'll get soft?'

'No Tony, I do not and nor do I think he'll stop slapping the back of your head, or mine.'

'The Director has married her senior agent……..mmm I wonder if they've made out in her office or MTAC, do you think they've you know….in MTAC.' Tony's mind wanders over the possibilities of Jenny and Jethro getting together intimately at the NCIS headquarters.

'Tony I suggest you concentrate on this marine's quarters otherwise Gibbs will be giving you more than a head slap'. Ziva tries to stop Tony's speculations, although she is pleased that the Director and her boss seem to have found something special together. She became very close to Jenny when they were together in Europe and the Middle East and is glad that Jenny has found happiness with a man she very much admires.

The two agents go carefully through Pleasance's quarters checking out his personal correspondence and bagging anything they think might help them find his killer. They then interview the people he worked with.

Gibbs interviews the Corporal's CO, but is given nothing useful. He was a good solid marine, he had no enemies, he appeared to get on well with his colleagues and worked hard, he'd just been accepted to a sniper training programme and was looking forward to his new assignment.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva return to headquarters, it is now late but the team know Gibbs will keep them at work for a little longer.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen, Tony and Ziva are dropping off the evidence they have picked up from the Corporal's rooms to Abby. He looks up at McGee and asks 'What've you got?'

McGee puts up a picture of the dead marine on the plasma screen beside Gibbs' desk and starts talking.

'Marine Corporal James Pleasance is aged 24 years, he's single and joined the marines 4 years ago. He's toured Iraq twice.

He was accepted for sniper training a month ago and he was due to go to Hawaii to begin the training in two weeks.

His sitreps are excellent.

His parents live in Washington DC, his mother works in an insurance office and his father is a policeman. He has one brother who is a policeman in New York.

His closest friends are two marines, he joined up with one is serving in Iraq and the other is in San Diego.'

'So he's basically a good marine with no known enemies', Gibbs comments

'I guess so boss'. McGee replies.

Jethro leaves the bullpen and makes his way down to Abby's lab, Tony and Ziva are still there.

'Hi Abbs, have you got anything for me.'

'I've examined the clothes and have found some blood on them it could be the corporal's blood as it's type 0 and the Corporal is a type 0. I'm running DNA and will compare it to the DNA database.'

'Anything else', Gibbs asks.

'His clothes look like he got in a fight, they've been ripped in places I'm checking what else is on his clothes, I should get all the results in about 12 hours.' Abby is tired but is happy to continue working for as long as is necessary, she knows the sooner she can get results the more likely it is they will catch the killer.

'Thanks Abbs.'

Gibbs goes down to Autopsy while Tony and Ziva return to the Bullpen. Ducky is carrying out an external examination of the body.

'Anything interesting Duck?, Gibbs asks

Ducky looks up and smiles at Jethro, 'It looks like he was in a fight, he has some abrasions to his knuckles and bruising to his body. I've sent Palmer down with some skin from under his nails which could belong to his killer'

Gibbs stands over the dead body peering at it closely. 'That agrees with what Abby has found – you'll carry out the pm tomorrow?'

'Yes, I'll have the results for you by tomorrow afternoon'. Ducky replies.

'Thanks, Duck'.

It's now midnight and Gibbs decides to send his team home, they can continue with there investigations tomorrow and hopefully the DNA evidence will provide something positive, his gut is telling him the murderer is another marine.

As he leaves the elevator walking towards his desk he hears his team talking, they are not talking about the case but about him and Jenny.

Tony is telling Ziva the story about his second wife hitting him on the head with a 7 iron.

'His second wife hit him with a golf club, his third wife hit him with a baseball bat what do you think the Director's weapon of choice will be?'.

Ziva looks up 'The Director loves Gibbs, she is not going to hit him on the head with anything'

'Probie, what do you think, perhaps we could open a book, you can place the first bet.'

McGee is working at his computer but turns toward Tony to answer however, his expression changes just as he's about to give Tony an answer and he quickly turns to concentrate on his screen.

Tony realises Gibbs is standing behind him; he waits expectantly for the slap to the back of the head and is not disappointed when he feels Gibbs hand connect. 'Thank you boss' he says with a grimace on his face.

Gibbs sits down and turns towards his team, 'I think the killer is another marine, tomorrow I want you to check every marine Pleasance has come in contact with during his service, concentrate on those who have been dishonourably discharged include those who didn't get through basic training. You can go home now. Oh and by the way DiNozzo if I find out you've opened a book on anything to do with the Director's private life you'll answer to me'

Tony looks over to Gibbs as he answers 'Yes Boss' and he quickly leaves the office.

Gibbs finishes up his own paperwork, Jen has already gone home so he walks down to the garage by himself gets in his truck for the drive to his house. As he lets himself in he notices a light in the study Jenny is still sitting there working.

'Hey', he says softly 'You work too hard you should be in bed'

'And you don't work too hard' Jenny responds. She smiles at him gets up and greets him with a kiss. 'I've kept your dinner warm for you'

They move together into the kitchen, she places his dinner in front of him and sits next to him watching him eat. He gives her a brief update on the case as he finishes eating.

'Come on, let's go to bed' Jethro says as he stacks his plate in the dishwasher, 'you look tired'.

'I'm not too tired for you to say hello properly when we get upstairs' Jenny replies as she looks Jethro straight in the eyes making it clear exactly what she wants.

Jethro smiles to himself thinking he is one lucky man to have Jenny, as is wife.

The next day Jen and Jethro arrive together at the office not having had as much sleep as the rest of Jethro's team, but they don't look tired, in fact they both look remarkably well.

Gibbs goes straight down to Abby's lab hoping she has some answers.

Tony notices the Director's and his boss's manner and immediately engages Ziva and MccGee in conversation, 'They look like they had sex last night, what do you think'.

'Tony, I think that you need to stop thinking about sex, that is all you can think about, they are married what they do in their own time is not our business.' Ziva says, 'Why don't we concentrate on Gibbs request last night - we need to find someone who wanted this marine dead.'

McGee looks up 'Tony if you keep speculating about the Director and Boss's sex life you are going to end up with a very sore head – you know what the Boss is like'.

Tony walks between the desks 'I think being married to the Director is going to make Gibbs more human, more understanding, help him develop his people skills'. He hasn't noticed the Director enter the bullpen, he feels a none too gentle slap on his head – he turns round indignantly only to be face to face with Jenny. He smiles sheepishly while trying to edge back to his desk.

'I don't think you'll see much difference in Gibbs Tony, let's hope you can concentrate on work rather than his private life' Jenny retorts as she puts a coffee on Gibbs desk and walks back to her office.

Gibbs enter Abby's lab carrying a Caf-Pow he is greeted by Abby with a huge hug. 'I'm so glad you and the Director are married Gibbs, I just know that you're made for each other'.

'Thanks Abbs, what have you got for me.'

'Well I just got a hit on the DNA, it belongs to a Peter Harding, I've got a copy of his driving licence here', Abby pulls up a copy of Harding's licence on her plasma. Gibbs stares at the photo seeing a man in his early twenties, 6' 2" tall, who could easily be taken as a marine.

'Good work Abbs', Gibbs says as he kisses Abby on the cheek and then makes his way to the bullpen. He gives his team the information Abby has obtained and tells them to find Harding and check his background.

Gibbs goes down to autopsy to find out if Ducky has anything from the post mortem. Ducky tells Gibbs that he has found nothing out of the ordinary; Pleasance was a very fit young man. The x ray shows a clean break to the neck, which Ducky confirms was most likely carried out in the way Marines are trained. Gibbs nods and returns again to the bullpen.

'Have you found Harding yet?', he questions his team.

'Not yet', Tony responds, 'I'm talking to his known friends to check when he was last seen. He was accepted into Marine basic training but didn't complete – he was thrown out just before completing the course because he continuously got into trouble starting fights and once pulling a knife on another recruit – whose name was James Pleasance. It seems he blamed Pleasance for getting him thrown out of the corps'

Ziva advises that she has put out a BOLO on his car and but Harding has not been seen at home for two nights.

McGee chips in, 'I'm checking the use of his credit cards and his mobile phone'.

Gibbs walks out of the office to the coffee shop on his return it's clear his team have still not been able to find Harding.

Gibbs sits at his desk, 'I think the reason we can't find him is because he's hiding out in the woods where we found Pleasance, according to his recruitment officer he wanted to be a sniper – it'll be difficult to find him and he has basic survival training which he undertook before being thrown out.

Tony looks up, 'How are we going to find him, those woods extend over a pretty big area Boss'.

'We need someone who can get as close to him as possible without him realising, if we send a team into the woods he'll easily evade them, so I reckon the best thing is one man who can track him without being seen'.

'Do you have someone in mind Boss?'

'Yep, me.'

'Boss?'

'I'll go into the woods and start tracking him, I'll start from the crime scene, I can hide, no-one will see me unless I want them to and I can wait for him to show himself.' Gibbs is certain this will be this be the quickest way of catching the killer.

'How are we going to know where you are and be sure you're not in trouble'. Tony is not keen on this idea.

'I'll wear a tracking device but I don't want it activated at all times I may need to spend some time in the woods and a lot of the time I may be in one place and not moving. I'll activate the device manually every hour, if it's not activated then you know to come and get me'

'It might be too late by then' Tony is trying to either think of a better way of apprehending Harding or think of someone other than Gibbs who could track this dirtbag. Unfortunately, he has no alternative ideas.

Jenny is at an all day meeting at the Hoover building with the FBI – so Gibbs is unable to let her know of his plans. He does however leave a personal message on her voicemail and makes sure Cynthia will contact her the moment the meeting ends.

He goes down to Abby's lab to get fitted with a tracking device and then goes to Quantico to kit himself out with what he'll need for his time in the woods. Abby and McGee will track Gibbs from MTAC but Tony has set up a remote office in Quantico where McGee will relay all information.

Before Gibbs goes into the woods he has one last word with Tony and Ziva.

'This could take some time perhaps around 3 to 4 days, if I can't find him by then I'll come back out, I don't want anyone coming in after me unless I fail to activate the tracker. Understood?'

'Yes, Boss', Tony and Ziva reply although neither are happy with the situation.

At last Gibbs makes his way into the woods and using his marine training starts the long job of flushing Harding into the open, the weather has taken a turn for the worse and it starts to rain. Gibbs knows it is likely to be a long slow job, Harding will be able to stay hidden and will not have left many clues as to his whereabouts. Gibbs approaches the crime scene and from there begins his manhunt. The weather is not good but it is likely to hinder Harding as much as it is Gibbs.

As soon as the Director's meeting ends an FBI agent informs her that she should call her office immediately, she rings Cynthia who lets the Director know what is happening. Jenny immediately rings Dinozzo who provides her with a full sitrep, she's angry with Gibbs for going without talking to her and takes her anger out on Dinozzo.

'Tony, where's Jethro'. Jenny is worried, she's not sure exactly what Gibbs is doing but she's sure he will have put himself in danger.

'Director, Gibbs is fine but he's not exactly contactable at the moment', Tony explains the operation to Jenny and lets her know Gibbs position.

In the car back to NCIS HQ she picks up the voicemail message left by Gibbs, her anger softens, she listens again to his message.

'Hi, Jen, I'm going to be away for a while but don't worry I'll be careful, remember I love you. I'll miss you tonight. Let Tony do his job.

Love you'

As the Director arrives at NCIS HQ Jenny immediately goes to MTAC to sit with McGee, Gibbs has just activated his tracker so they know where he is at the moment.

Gibbs has hidden himself for the night, he has limited shelter and the rain is very heavy, he settles himself down knowing he needs to keep alert although it is unlikely that Harding will be moving before sunrise. Through out the night Gibbs activates his tracker each hour.

Jenny continues to monitor his position from MTAC keeping herself awake with limitless cups of coffee.

During the next two days and nights Jenny's and the teams patience and endurance are stretched to the limits and for long periods of time Jethro doesn't move at all, when he does move, he never seems to venture far, however, the tracker is activated regularly so they can do nothing but sit and wait.

Jenny has not left the office but dozes fitfully through the night waking when Jethro's movements are picked up.

Although Jethro has not moved far from the crimescene he knows he's making progress his instincts tell him Harding is near, he has not moved from his current spot for 24 hours and he's certain Harding will show himself soon.

Gibbs peers through the rain at midday on the third day, it has rained intermittently since he's entered the woods and he is cold and very wet. He knows Harding will be in similar position to him and he hears before he sees someone walking towards him. Gibbs is well hidden and Harding almost steps on Gibbs before Gibbs makes a grab for Harding's ankle knocking him to the ground.

Gibbs is lucky, as Harding falls he knocks his head which dazes him for a few moments enabling Gibbs to get to his feet roll Harding quickly over and cuff his hands behind his back. Gibbs activates his tracker this time leaving it on and forcing Harding to his feet forces him to walk out of the woods. During the very short altercation with Harding Gibbs has managed to cut his palm, he wraps something around it to stop the bleeding and continues walking with Harding.

Tony realises something has happened as soon as the tracker is activated, it hasn't been an hour since the last activation and this time it is not turned off.

'McGee'

'Yes Tony'

'Ziva and I are going into the woods, I want you to keep in contact and direct us towards Gibbs'

Before McGee can confirm, Jenny is on the line.

'Tony, let me know immediately you have visual contact with Jethro'

'Yes, Director, I'll get Boss to call you as soon as we get to him.'

'Thank you'.

Jenny stands nervously in front of the screen in MTAC watching the red dot on the map indicating Gibbs whereabouts, she is listening to McGee direct Tony and Ziva towards this and is praying that Jethro will be talking to her again in a few minutes.

Forty minutes later, McGee is informing Tony he should have visual contact with Gibbs. Ziva and Tony walk forward carefully with their weapons drawn, they see Harding first stumbling towards them with Gibbs a few steps behind.

'Boss, are you OK?'

'I'm cold, wet, hungry and tired Dinozzo apart from that I feel great.'

Ziva takes charge of Harding as Tony hands Gibbs his phone, 'the Director wants a word.'

Gibbs takes the phone turning away from Tony.

'Hi'

'Jethro', Jenny is almost crying with relief

'Hey, I'm OK, I told you I'd be OK, you should trust me Jen'

'I do trust you Jethro, it's just that I've missed you, I love you Jethro don't ever forget that. Now I want you to go to hospital to get checked out'

'I'm fine Jen, I'm coming straight back to the office', before Jen can respond Gibbs has ended the call.

Jenny smiles to herself, Jethro is fine, he's going to be fine.

Tony walks besides Gibbs, he keeps a close watch on him noting his sluggish movements, his clothes are soaking wet and Tony is worried he may be getting hypothermia.

'You need to get out of those wet clothes Boss'

'I'll wait till we get out of these woods Tony'.

Tony nods with a brief smile although he is still a little worried about Gibbs condition.

As soon as the quartet have left the woods and are in the car Gibbs wants to go straight back to NCIS HQ.

'Boss, I think you should see a Doctor first'

'Tony, either I will drive this car to DC or you will, now which is it to be?'

Tony reluctantly gets in the drivers seat, Ziva sits in the back with Harding and Gibbs gets in besides Tony.

Gibbs falls asleep on the way back to HQ and doesn't wake until the car pulls into the car park.

Tony looks at Gibbs and says to Ziva, 'I'll start processing Harding, you get Gibbs into the office and call Ducky to check him over.'

Gibbs is more asleep than awake, having had very little sleep now in more than three days. Ziva takes him up to the Director's office, but Jenny has been called to an urgent call in MTAC with the SecNav. Ziva settles Gibbs in one of the chairs by the table and calls Ducky. A couple of minutes later Ducky appears with Abby.

Abby lets out a shout as she sees Gibbs and runs to give him a hug, Ducky quickly checks Gibbs over.

'You'll be suffering from hypothermia Jethro, if we don't get you out of these wet clothes. Jethro you need to strip,' Ducky is speaking progressively louder but Jethro is now asleep.

Ducky turns to Ziva and Abby, 'You two get him undressed while I get some blankets and dry clothes for him.'

The two women look at each other.

'Everything', Abby asks

'Yes, everything,' Ducky replies as he hurries from the room.

Abby looks at Ziva with a sly grin, 'I've always wanted to see Gibbs naked, I bet he has a great body'.

Ziva smiles back at Abby, 'Yes, come on let's get his shoes and socks off first'

The two work quickly together and Gibbs is soon just wearing his trousers.

Ziva looks at him and says to Abby, 'I'll stand him up and you pull down his trousers and underwear, then we can sit him back down on the chair and get them right off'

Abby nods, 'OK, come on Gibbs you haven't disappointed us so far lets get a good look at that butt'

'Abby!', Ziva pretends to be shocked but she is secretly looking forward to the view herself.

Abby has managed to pull down both Gibbs trousers and boxers to his knees when the door opens suddenly. Jenny enters her office to see the two female members of her husband's team stripping him.

Abby stands up quickly 'Director, Ducky said we must…well we needed to….

Jenny has walked right up to the trio, and kisses her husband lightly on the lips, she then helps Ziva sit him back on the chair.

'Ziva, do you have anything to say'. Jenny asks, her eyes not leaving Gibbs who has opened his eyes but doesn't seem to know where he is,

'Ducky asked us to undress Gibbs, before he got hypothermia'.

'I see', Jenny replies slowly.

Ducky has returned by this time with blankets and proceeds to wrap Jethro up. 'Right, Jethro I'm going to stitch this hand up and I want you to have a warm drink. Then you can go back to sleep.'

Ziva and Abby decide to leave the room as surreptitiously as they can.

As Ducky finishes stitching and bandaging Gibbs hand he says to Jenny, 'I think the best thing would be for him to sleep on your couch for now, once he's caught up on his sleep he can go home'.

Jenny nods her agreement, 'Will he be OK Ducky?'

'He'll be fine as soon as he's caught up on his sleep and he's warmed up'

Cynthia knocks on the office door and comes in with a warm drink for Gibbs, it has a straw in to make it easier for him to drink.

Jenny holds the straw to Gibbs mouth and encourages him to drink which he does slowly, she then helps Ducky get him to the couch, they wrap him up warmly as he falls asleep again.

'I suggest you get some sleep too Jenny,' Ducky says. He hands her a spare blanket and she curls up on one of the chairs by the couch and settles down. Jenny looks at her husband for several minutes before going to sleep herself.

The next morning Jenny wakes before Gibbs and using the facilities available to the Director freshens up, she then organises breakfast for when Gibbs wakes.

It is almost 2 hours later before Gibbs wakes up, he slowly realises where he is and is aware that Jenny is sat beside him.

'Hi'

'Uhh coffee', Gibbs replies.

'It's just coming, how do you feel?'

'Fine'

Cynthia brings in the coffee and Jenny hands Gibbs his cup, she asks her husband if he remembers the previous evening.

'Well, I'm naked under these blankets so I guess you played out that fantasy of yours and stripped me in your office'.

'No, not me but two members of your team played out their own fantasy.'

Jethro thinks back to yesterday and gradually remembers who undressed him. He smiles at Jenny, 'not jealous I hope' he says.

Jenny sits down next to him with a grin on her face, 'No, just happy to get you back in one piece'. She leans towards him and kisses him tenderly.


End file.
